Child Conformity
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Prequel to Family Debut. Jethro and Jenny, husband and wife, have been planning things recently, making the team suspicious. Now, the next day, the two begin these plans, but what is to come through this decision, only time will tell. Enjoy! GibbsxJenny.
1. suspicion

"Child Conformity:  
Chapter One;  
Suspicion"

Things have been pretty quiet, at NCIS headquarters. The last case that Gibbs' team had was a terrorist case, and after that, things within the marine core, and navy, seemed to have quieted down, giving the them plenty of time to catch up on the only other thing they had to do during working hours: paperwork.

Now, in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva, and Tim were all busy typing on their computers, going through what they can to keep themselves occupied, and not have Gibbs on their backs.

Speaking of the team leader, he was currently in the director's office, which is where he's been going to, a lot, recently.

The gang thought it was weird that both of their bosses were now married, and have been for nine months. It made work both stressful, and weird, but, because cases stopped coming in, the tension was slightly lifted.

However, each time Gibbs went up to see his new wife, stress grew within all three of them, each wondering the same question: "Why is he going up there?" True, they were married, but it still felt odd that Gibbs went up at least once a day for over an hour, for the past three months.

Finally, Tony broke the silence. "What the hell are they talking about?" He questioned, impatiently.

"Who knows?" McGee said, shrugging.

Tony leaned forward on his desk. "It just doesn't feel right!" He admitted.

"They are married!" Ziva argued.

"And even newly weds need space, _Ziva_. Why does Gibbs keep going up there?" He asked, pointing up, towards the director's office.

McGee turned his chair to him. "Decision making?" He guessed. The other two turned to him. "Well, I mean, like you said, Tony, they are married. It has to be a matter that couldn't wait, a huge decision, or settling something, either way, they'd need to talk, and there's no time, when they get home." He explained.

As stupid as Tony would want to believe about McGee, and relationships, let alone marriage, but the guess made the most amount of sense. "If that's the case, it would make sense to talk in privacy." Ziva stated, turning her head between her two partners.

"But, what is it about?" Tony questioned, settling back into his chair. The three put on their thinking faces, wondering what the answer could possibly be.

-- In The Director's Office

Jenny Gibbs, and her husband were just finishing up the talk they have been having. "So, tomorrow?" Gibbs questioned.

Jenny smiled. "Yes! And, another two weeks at home to get used to it! I'll be calling Leon Vance, to act as temporary director until we get back, and leave Tony in charge of the team, until then." She answered.

"Anybody know?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Jenny leaned forward on her desk. "Only Leon. He understands! But, besides that, no one else does. Leon will be arriving today, at 1500." She answered.

With a nod from Gibbs, the two got up, Jenny grabbed her coat, and headed downstairs, to the bullpen.

-- Bullpen

Vance had just walked into the bullpen, looking down at the three. "Special Agents Dinozzo, Davide, McGee, good to see you, again!" He greeted.

"Vance. What are you doing here?" Tony questioned, as the three stood.

"He is acting director, until Gibbs, and I get back." Said Director Gibbs, as she walked into the bullpen so her husband can grab his coat. She turned to Tony. "And you, Agent Dinozzo, are acting team leader, until we return." She said.

"Um,...can we ask why?" McGee questioned.

"When we get back!" Gibbs answered, walking towards his wife while throwing his coat on.

Jenny shook Leon's hand. "Thank you for coming on short notice." She said.

"My pleasure!" Leon said.

With that, the couple took their leave. "What are they doing?" Ziva questioned, pointing at the now closed elevator doors.

"You'll know when they get back." Vance said, heading up to the director's office.

* * *

i hope u enjoyed. first ever beyblade/NCIS fanfic, wish me luck!


	2. Choosing

"Chapter Two;  
Choosing"

0900, and our married couple had just left their house, and began driving off. "So, what do you think we should get?" Jenny asked.

"I think the better term, is who, Jen." Gibbs corrected. The two chuckled.

Gibbs drove them down to Norfolk, and to a place called The NCC; The Norfolk Children Center. It was an orphanage. The house was rather large, but also bland. White walls, white doors, the only thing on the house that wasn't white was the black tiled roof.

Gibbs parked the car, and then, shut off the engine. He took out his keys as Jenny exited the passenger seat. When he got out, he walked to the building, his wife right next to him.

They got the door themselves, and then, walked up to the reception desk. The woman at the desk was wearing a white blouse, a black skirt, and black heels. She seemed to be in her late forty's. She had short, black hair, and brown eyes, with slightly tanned skin. "Hi! We're-"

"Jenny, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" The woman asked, cutting Jenny off, and looking up at them.

"Yes, Ma'am!" She answered, smiling.

The woman got up, and walked around the desk to the married feds. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Sophelia Roberts! But you can call me Sophie." She said, holding out her hand. The two shook it, before she continued. "You've been coming here for a couple months, watching the kids, have you thought of the ones you wanted to interview?" She asked.

It was true! Whenever the chance came up, the two would drive over to the orphanage, and watch the kids play. "Yeah, we have." Gibbs said, handing her a sheet of paper with a list of names.

She scanned through them. "Alright! I'll go get them ready! You want me to show you the conference room?" She asked.

"We know where it is, thank you!" With that, the couple went into a small room, while Sophie went to get the five kids on the list ready.

The room had bright red painted walls, and a white tiled floor. There was a square, wooden table in the middle of the room, with three chairs, all black, two were on the side closest to them, one was on the opposite end. The two sat down, and waited.

-- 5 Minutes Later

Sophie opened the door, and let a young girl in. She looked about seven years old. Her hair was curly, long, and brown. Her eyes were blue, and she had peach colored skin. She wore a green dress, with a floral pattern, along with white shoes. The girl got into the chair, and sat down, just as Sophie left the room.

"Hi, there! What's your name?" Jenny asked, kindly.

"I'm Diana Smith!" She said proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Diana!" Jenny said. The girl smiled, warmly.

"What do ya like to do, for fun, Diana?" Gibbs asked.

"I like playing with my dolls, running outside, and playing kickball!" She said.

Gibbs nodded. "Music? You got any artists you like to listen to?" Jenny asked her.

"Christina Agulaira, Rihanna, and Kelly Klarkson!" She said.

"Well, that's very nice, Diana!" Jenny said.

She giggled at the woman, as the talk continued.

-- Ten Minutes Later

Diana was brought out, and Sophie brought in a boy about nine years old. He had blond hair, bright skin, and hazel eyes. he wore baggy cargo pants, and a red t-shirt with black shoes. Sophie left, and the boy just sat down, putting his feet on the table. Jenny, and Gibbs turned to each other, before turning back to the boy.

"And you are...?" Gibbs was waiting for a fill in the blank.

"Aaron Senon." The boy answered, proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Aaron!So, tell us! What do you like to do?" Jenny asked.

"Sports, listen to some good rap..." Aaron continued on the topic for a little while.

-- Ten Dreading Minutes Later

Gibbs, and Jenny were relieved from the boy, as two twin girls walked in. They were both about six years old. They had short, red hair, brown eyes, and yellowish skin. One was wearing a pink dress, and the other was wearing a blue dress. Another chair was brought in for the two, then, once again, Sophie left them.

"Hi!" They said, simultaneously, sitting down.

The couple chuckled at their adorable voices. "What are your names?" Gibbs asked.

"Rebbecca!" Said the one in the pink dress.

"Clara!" Said the other.

"What do you like to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Playing with dollies, imagination, and drawing." Said Rebbecca.

"Me too!" Said Clara.

-- Ten Humorous Minutes Later

Clara, and Rebbecca were brought out of the room, and Sophie let the last one in.

This one was different. He seemed about twelve years old. His skin was pale, his eyes were pooling, blood red, and his hair was two toned; navy blue in the back, silver in the front. The boy had blue marks on his cheeks, and his body was well toned for his age. He currently wore baggy blue jeans, that were held up with a black belt, with a fender buckle. He wore a dark purple shoulder cut shirt, and a navy blue, quarter length, jacket. Around his neck was a white scarf, and he wore black, and red sneakers.

The boy sat down, and pulled out a book: "Deep Six, The Continuing Adventures of L.J Tibbs" Volume One. The boy opened the book along the ending half of the book, where the bookmark stuck out, and began to read.

"Now's not the time to read!" Sophie told him, dragging out the unneeded second chair, and shutting the door.

The boy sighed, shut the book, placed it on the table, and turned his head away from the couple. It was quiet before the boy spoke. "Aren't you supposed to be asking questions, or something?" He asked, annoyed.

They looked at each other, shrugged, then turned back to him. "What's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"Kai Hiwatari." The boy answered, bluntly. Silence, yet again. "What about you two?" Kai said, turning back at them.

Jenny smiled. "My name is Director Jennifer Gibbs, of NCIS." She introduced.

Kai nodded, briefly, before turning to Gibbs. "You?" He asked, dully.

Gibbs cocked his head. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS" The couple showed Kai their badges.

Kai straightened up, ever so slightly, and studied the two. They seemed like parental figures; calm, cool, collected, understanding. Also made a great deal, considering the fact they were a federal agent, and an agency director, made him feel a little less annoyed.

"You like reading?" Gibbs questioned. Kai turned his head to him, and nodded his head, still no change to the neutral expression on his face. "What kinds?" He asked.

Kai sighed, closing his eyes. "Mainly mystery, realistic fiction, and crime novels." He answered, opening up his crimson orbs.

Gibbs smiled. "Deep Six?" He asked, grabbing the book from across the table, looking at the cover.

"Yeah. I heard it was good, and asked for it, last Christmas." Kai answered, no change in the lifeless impression his voice left.

Gibbs smiled, letting out a small chuckle. Jenny squinted her eyes. She noticed a leather strap that went underneath Kai's white scarf, and underneath his shirt. "What's that, around your neck?" She asked.

Kai was left a little surprised, seeing as how she was the first to notice the strap in the first place. Kai put his hand underneath his shirt, and pulled out two charms. One was a gray cross, with ruby stones embedded in it. The other was a medium sized, bronze circle, smaller than the cross. In the center was a bird figurine represented with flame patterns within the shape.

"Christian?" Gibbs questioned, looking at the cross.

"Roman Catholic, to be precise, yes." He answered.

Gibbs looked at the second charm. "What about that? That bird thing?" He asked.

Kai nearly chuckled, but brought a smirk to his face. "It's a phoenix!" He answered.

"You have these, before you came here?" Jenny asked. Kai nodded.

"Who are they from?" Gibbs asked.

Kai's smirk disappeared, and his expression depressed, somewhat, sadness becoming visual. "M-my parents. The cross was my mom's, and the phoenix was my dad's." He answered, his serious tone trying to hide his sadness.

Though, he tried, they both still heard it. With this, they dropped the subject. "Anything else you like to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Sketching." Kai started, turning away.

"Is that it?" Jenny asked.

"No!" Kai said. "I also like to write; poems, and crime stories, mainly. I also like cooking, but I rarely get the chance to, here." Kai said.

"What grade are you in?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not in a grade! Not anymore, anyways." Kai stated, turning back at them.

"What do ya mean? You're only twelve!" Gibbs stated.

"Turning twelve in a few months, actually." Kai corrected. He cleared his throat, straightening his posture, before continuing. "I went through school, quickly! I graduated from high school when I was five, and finished college when I was eight." He explained.

The two stared at Kai, a little surprised. "How long have you been here?" Jenny asked.

Kai sighed. "Since a few weeks before I turned nine, up 'till now." He answered.

"People regularly look you up?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, until I turned ten. By that point interviews were less common, and the people I saw were complete lunatics." Kai explained.

The story was understandable, most parents look forward to adopting, and raising younger children, but with Kai's case, it made it nearly impossible for any parent to want him. "You two work for the navy?" Kai asked. They nodded. "What do you do at NCIS?" He asked, a little interested in the fact they were part of a federal agency.

"NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We investigate crimes related to the marine core, and the naval units." Gibbs explained.

"So, you're, technically, a navy cop, and agency director?" Kai questioned.

"Yes, and I have experience as an agent, so handling myself is just as easy." Jenny said.

Kai smiled, liking the couple in front of him, so far. "Do either of you two have experience being parents?" Kai asked.

Gibbs' expression saddened, somewhat. Kai, taking notice of this, looked at Jenny, questioningly. "Jethro had a daughter in '91, but her, and his first wife died in a car crash." Jenny explained.

Kai understood, and showed that by nodding. His daughter was probably younger than him when she died. That's what he figured, anyway.

The door behind Kai opened, meaning time was up. Kai shoved the two charms underneath his shirt, before standing. "Nice meeting you!" He said, dully, holding out his hand.

Jenny shook it, a smile on her face. "Likewise." She said, releasing his hand.

Gibbs shook his hand, and gave it a light squeeze. "Here's your book!" Gibbs said, handing Kai one of the books his agent wrote.

Kai took it from him. "Thanks! Good luck when ya get back to work!" With that, Kai left the room, returning to the play area, where all the other kids were at, and acting as if nothing happened.

Sophie walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "So, who is it? Or do you need more time?" She asked, hopefully.

Jenny and Gibbs turned to each other, before turning back to Sophie. "No, we're ready to choose one." Jenny said, smiling.

"Excellent!" Sophie said, clasping her hands together. "Who? Diana, Aaron?..." She was awaiting an answer.

There was a short pause before Gibbs spoke. "Kai." He answered.

* * *

yep! the Gibbs' residence is adopting the loner. i hope you've enjoyed.


	3. new home

"Chapter Three;  
New Home"

Sophie began to walk back to the play area. She was, to say the least, surprised. There have been many families that have interviewed Kai, and never even considered him. He didn't even talk to most of them, for that matter, but the fact he did with this pair showed that he was beginning to open up, unlike what he's done with all the others.

Sophie entered the play area, and noticed the kids, in the vibrant room. Wooden floor, like in a gym, red walls, some chairs, and a long bench, in the right corner, nearest the door, where Kai was reading his book.

The kids, seeing Sophie, gathered, all except for Kai. He didn't care if he was picked. He thought this couple was a good one, but all he expected was for them to choose someone younger than he.

"What they say? What they say?" Rebbecca and Clara asked, bouncing up, and down with excitement.

Sophie smiled. "They're taking someone home, today!" She said, happily.

"Yay!" Said the twins, holding each others' arms, and bouncing in a circle.

"So, who was it this time?" Said Diana, at least hoping that they chose, not her, but someone who actually needed a family.

"Probably me." Aaron said. Kai rolled his eyes. Aaron had been picked before, but he was sent back within the two weeks the families got to know him.

Kai was a little similar to that, only, instead of trying to get to know the couple, he stayed in his shell, and never said a word, simply because he knew the family was a nut cases, and, the obvious, he didn't like them.

"No, Aaron, not you, _sadly._" She said, muttering the last word.

Kai smirked at this. "Then who is it?" The kids around her asked.

Sophie sighed, and turned her head to the corner. "Kai!" She called. Kai, hearing this, lowered his book, and stared at the woman with a look that said: 'unless it's important, leave me out of it,' and Kai didn't count as someone else getting adopted important. "Pack your things! They chose you!" She told him, understanding his look fairly well.

Kai sat up straight, off the wall he was perfectly relaxed on, staring at the woman in disbelief; this was a rare occasion. "Yay, for Kai!" the twins said, circling around, again. Recovering from the surprise, quickly, Kai stood up, and exited the play area, and went up to his room, that he, sadly, shared with Aaron.

It was bland, and small. Two beds, white sheets, one pillow, two nightstands, a closet, two small dressers. The walls were blue, by Aaron's choosing, and floor was wooden, with a white circled carpet.

On Kai's bed, sitting on the other side of the room, was an old man. The man seemed pudgy, and his hair, and mustache were both white. His skin was pasty, and his eyes were brown. He was wearing a black suit, black shoes, and was holding a cane. "Hello, Kai!" The man said, a smile on his face.

"Can't talk, Mr. Dickenson." Kai said, pass the man, as he made his way to the closet. He pulled out one suitcase, a single strap backpack, and a medium sized portfolio. All these things were black, and had his name written on them with a silver marker.

"Oh, you've been adopted?" He asked. Kai nodded, informing the man of the obvious. It was the only time his suitcases came out, other than that, they stayed in the closet, and collected dust. "That's fantastic, Kai! Who were they?" He asked, just as Kai placed a small stack of clothes into the large suitcase.

"A federal agent, and agency director. Jennifer, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He answered, continuing to pack the small lot of clothes he had.

Mr. Dickenson got up from the bed, and helped Kai with his packing. "I've heard of an Agent Gibbs. He doesn't work for NCIS, by any chance, does he?" He asked. Kai nodded.

The two finished the clothes, and Kai closed, and zipped up his suitcase. Kai opened the bag, and put his personal possessions in there, which still, weren't a lot. There was a sketchpad, a couple books, including Deep Six. He also put in a bible, some notebooks, and pads. He put in a set of pencils, and a scrapbook in, and then zipped up the bag. "And Jennifer is the director of the same agency." Kai threw in.

Mr. Dickenson smiled. "You like this couple better than the others, don't you?" Kai didn't answer, just put on his famous smirk, while rolling his eyes. He put the backpack over his shoulders, grabbed the suitcase with his right hand, and the portfolio with his left. Kai, then, began his walk downstairs.

Kai had joined Gibbs, and Jenny at the front door. "Let me get that!" Gibbs said, taking the suitcase. Kai, willingly, let go; there was no point in refusing the kindness.

The three walked out, towards the car. Gibbs put Kai's suitcase into the trunk, and shut it. Kai got into the back, buckled his seat belt, and waited for his new father to sit in the car. Once done, Gibbs started the car, and drove off, back to DC.

They pulled into Gibbs' driveway about fifteen minutes later; the whole ride there was silent. Most parents expect their new kid to ask all sorts of questions, especially ones at Kai's age, but he remained quiet.

Kai got out, grabbing his bag, and portfolio, looking up at his new home (idk if i got all the characteristics right). The house was of brown bricked, with a small garden trimming around the porch. There was a seven step stairwell that lead to the porch. The framing of the windows were painted green, and door was brown.

Gibbs grabbed his bag from the trunk, before walking up to the house. The two opened the door, and let Kai in. He turned left, and found himself in the living room. There was a green striped couch against the wall, nearest the windows, and a green chair to his left. There were a couple book cases, a small TV, and a fire place.

Kai noticed a dining room table across the room, which meant that it was the dining room portion of the house. Four chairs, one at each end of the table. Behind the table, about a few feet away, was the kitchen doorway, to Kai's suspicion.

He walked into said room, looking around, like anybody would have. It was a regular, bland kitchen. Kai turned to his left, noticing the hallway that probably went back to the front door, and staircase, but noticed a door, painted black. "That, there, leads to the basement!"

Kai turned around, and saw Gibbs, staring down at him, pointing to the doorway. Kai simply nodded before nodding at the older man. The two walked back to where Jenny was still waiting, patiently; right at the closed doorway. "Would you like a quick tour of the upstairs, before you get unpacked?" She asked. Kai nodded, briefly.

He followed the two up the stairway. The carpeting was a grayish-black, and the walls were still the dullest white you could find. They walked to the other end of the hall, and started there. "Couple closets. One right here has blankets, and pillows, the other has towels, and clothes." Gibbs explained.

Kai nodded, and continued up, further with the two. Jenny pointed to her left. "This is our room! Please, don't go in without asking, and if we're inside, knock. Okay?" Kai nodded, again. Rules were standard; this particular one, he was glad they had (1 xperience he doesnt want to remember). They went down further, to a door a couple feet away from their room. "This is a guest room! We try to keep it clean at all times. That means you might have to help when asked, okay?" She asked.

Kai nodded, once more. Continuing down the hall, almost to the stairs. There were two doors, each only a couple inches apart. Gibbs pointed to the closest one, away from the stairs. "The door next to this one is the bathroom. There's another one down stairs, but if you want a shower, you use this one!" Gibbs proclaimed. Kai rolled his eyes; he figured only as much, why state the obvious? "And, this one is your room!" Gibbs finished.

With another silent nod, Kai passed the man, and opened the door. "Sorry we couldn't decorate it. We hope it's alright!" Jenny said.

Kai looked around. Carpet was the same color, and the walls were white. There was a tall, wooden dresser, next to a closet on the right wall. Straight forward, there was a nightstand with a small lamp, and alarm clock on top of it. Next to it was a bed. There were four pillows layered out, and black sheets on top of it. The left side of the room had two bookshelves on it; one was filled with books, and the other was empty. This gave him some room to place new ones, more than likely. He walked in, and looked at the wall, the doorway was in. There was a small, black, wooden chest, and next to it, a wooden desk.

Though the room was moderately boring, Kai found it reasonable. He nodded once more. "It's alright,... I can deal with it!" He told his new mother.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked, stepping in.

"I'm sure, Mrs. Gibbs!" Kai said, taking his suitcase from her husband.

"Want some help?" Jethro asked.

Kai shook his head. "I can do it myself! I'll see you downstairs, when I'm done!" With that, Gibbs directed Jenny out of the room, and shut the door behind them.

When Kai heard the two's footsteps go down the stairs, he sighed of grief, and sat down. Kai reached into his backpack, and got out a picture frame, and stared down at it. "This will take some getting used to." He muttered, placing the picture down.

Downstairs, with Gibbs, and Jenny, they were in the dining room, discussing the new family residence. "Strange. Out of all of them, he seemed like the one who'd be the happiest with a new family. Why does he treat us so differently?" Jenny asked.

It was true! They chose Kai because, they were certain he'd be as happy, but he remained neutral to the two. "He just met us, Jen! We can't expect him to call us Mom and Dad, yet!" Gibbs stated, sitting down.

"I know, Jethro, but, it's just that I thought he'd be more open." Jenny admitted.

"Jenny, from what it looks like, he was more open with us, than anybody else. There's something in him that makes him different."

"I know, Jethro! He's already done with school, and is very distant."

"True, but that's not all." Jenny stared at Gibbs, a puzzled look on her face. "It's obvious, that he's hiding something that stresses him. We need to give him time, and try to understand. Kai is just more complex than the others." Gibbs stated.

Jenny nodded. "So, how do we get him to open up?" Jenny asked.

"I only just said it. We talk to him, and wait for when he's ready." Gibbs explained. The two sat there, drinking coffee, waiting for Kai to finish unpacking.

* * *

i hope the last part was okay! i'll try to update as soon as i can.


	4. stories and boats

"Chapter Four;  
Stories and Boats"

When time Kai came back down stairs, things grew silent, again. He didn't say a word from that time, straight through dinner, and with their good nights.

Kai was now, in his room, sketching at the desk that was provided. It was one he had been working on. There was a man, seemed rather old, and he was behind prison bars. Guards were standing outside of his cell, and Kai was sitting in a chair, outside of said cell. Kai had made a word bubble, and wrote in bold: 'Вы гребаный надоедливый ребенок! Получите меня отсюда, теперь!' On the outside, Kai was smirking, and he was saying: 'Я предупредил Вас тысяча раз по тому, что это случится, но Вы никогда не слушаете меня. Вы действительно должны слушать!'

Kai, looking down at his now finished work, smirked, one that looked similar to the one he drew on the page. If anything, looking down at this made Kai very happy. Kai looked at the clock: 1:38 am. He knew he should try sleeping more, but when he's concentrated, more or less, he'll stop when the task is done.

Kai closed the sketchpad, deciding now would be the best time to go to bed. He took off his jacket, shoes, and pants. Kai got out some gray sweatpants, and put them on. He was about to take off his scarf, but stopped, abruptly, as he heard a tap sound rise through the floor. Deciding to investigate, he exited his room, and rushed down the stairs.

There wasn't anybody on the main level, but the lights were on, and he still heard the sound beneath his feet. Kai pondered this, wondering where it was coming from. He, then, remembered the black door that Gibbs had told him was the basement. Kai walked towards said door, and opened it.

Kai found himself at the top of a stairwell, staring down at Gibbs, and Jenny, talking. "Still, though. What do you think he's hiding?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "Kids have secrets. There's always something they want to hide from you, no matter how far you reach." He answered, hammering a nail into the large, wooden model, which Kai thought to be a boat.

Deciding to make his presence known, Kai spoke. "Там кое-что я должен знать о?"

The two looked up at the words, expecting some form of terrorist, but instead, found Kai, standing in the doorway. "There a reason why you're up?" Gibbs asked, slightly annoyed with the boy.

"Couldn't sleep. I was a bout to, and it worked for five minutes. Then, I got woken up by a tap sound, from beneath my feet; sounded a lot like a hammer hitting something." Kai explained. It was simply saying; 'Tried to sleep, but got distracted. Was about to, but you kept me up.' Said two, realizing this, gave a look that said; 'Sorry! Okay! Go to sleep!' Kai smirked, knowing the look all too well. "I'll ask! Why are you working on a boat?"

Gibbs had noted that Kai's smirk read of two things; enjoyment, and a message that read; 'You want me gone, give me a good enough reason.' Obviously, Kai was awaiting an answer to his question, smirking at the two. "Old habit." Gibbs answered, slightly amused that he asked.

Kai, somewhat interested, began to walk down the stairs, and walked up to the pair. "Anybody ever tell you about power tools?" He asked, still smirking, while walking up to Gibbs.

"Oh, yeah! Several times over. It's just not me!" Gibbs said, turning his head away from the now nailed-in nail, and placing the hammer down, in front of Jenny, who held a glass of whiskey.

"What do ya mean?" Kai asked. The subject was new, and he rarely saw boats, let alone someone who worked on one, especially in their basement.

Gibbs gave Kai a finger gesture that told him to come to where Gibbs was standing, and had done so. Gibbs had grabbed Kai's shoulders, gently, and placed him in front of his nearly-finished creation. Gibbs grabbed a sander, and placed it in Kai's hands. "Close your eyes!" He told him. Kai, still curious, did as the man told him. Gibbs directed the boys arms, and placed the sander on the wood. Gibbs' hands went up to Kai's, and directed him. The sander was being pushed up, and down, in a slow, light motion. Gibbs had done that with him for a couple moments, before speaking again. "Ya feel that?" He asked. Kai opened his eyes, and nodded, looking up at the man. "That's the grain of the wood." He stated.

Kai could only let out a light chuckle. It was cool to him; he knew, by now, there were a lot of things about them that were different, and had suspected such when he talked to them. "Kai, I didn't know you could speak Russian." Jenny blurted out, hoping to get some conversation in.

Kai's neutral expression had returned, turning as to see both of them, while removing the sander. "Yeah! I was born in Russia. I also traveled to several other countries, and learned many different languages. Best I know are English, Russian, and Japanese." Kai explained, flat toned.

Gibbs cocked his head, hearing this. "Your family liked traveling?" He asked.

Kai's expression was neutral, but his eyes were sad. "Guess you could say that." Kai stated. Noticing the stares, he knew he had to change to a different topic. "I was rarely with them, though. It was always me, and my friends." Kai said, looking away.

"Your friends?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Ian, Spencer, Bryan, and Tala. Those guys acted like brothers." Kai stated.

"Where are they now?" Jenny asked.

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. Over the years, each one of them scattered to a different part of the world, and when Tala left, it was just me." Kai answered.

"Did you ever consult your family about this?" Gibbs asked.

Kai shook his head. "I wouldn't have expect them to understand. Besides their parents worked for mine. They probably arranged it." Kai answered. The basement room was silent, each person wondering what to say. Kai sighed. "I'm gonna try, and get some sleep! Can you try, and keep it down?" Kai asked, politely, smiling at the couple.

The two were surprised to hear it in his voice. Smug, annoyed, and neutral; these were the regular terms they had heard from listening to Kai, when he spoke, just not the regular kindness a child had. Finally, Gibbs spoke. "Sure!"

"Thanks! Good night!" Kai said, making his way up the stairs, and shutting the door.

Silence, before Gibbs returned to sanding the wood where he, and Kai had started. "That was odd. Kai doesn't seem like the character to be kind, all that often. He couldn't have taken a liking to us that quickly, so he must be-"

"Hiding something." Gibbs finished.

"But what, though? It's obvious that it bothers him." Jenny stated. "Something about Russia, his friends..."

"His family." Gibbs stated. "Hesitated when he spoke about them." Gibbs pointed out.

"But, why?" Jenny questioned.

"Past experiences." Gibbs guessed.

Jenny would have said more, if not for the fact Gibbs was saying they couldn't speak to Kai about it, not yet. When both nodded, they headed upstairs, turning off the lights, then going to sleep themselves.

* * *

hope u enjoyed. next chap will b very interesting, i guarantee it. L8r!


	5. dreams and observations

okay guys, sry about the last chap, i forgot to put on the translations, so here they are!

Sentence #1) 'Вы гребаный надоедливый ребенок! Получите меня отсюда, теперь!' = 'You fucking brat! Get me out of here, now!'

Sentence #2) 'Я предупредил Вас тысяча раз по тому, что это случится, но Вы никогда не слушаете меня. Вы действительно должны слушать!' = 'I told you a thousand times that this would happen, but you never listen to me! You really should listen!'

Question #1) "Там кое-что я должен знать о?" = "There something I should know about?"

Very sry! Enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Five;  
Dreams and Observations"

* * *

_Child's laughter could be heard echoing through the dark. It was grand. Five children, each about five years old, stood there, running, laughing, enjoying themselves. _

_The children seemed to have been getting older within seconds. One by one, each disappeared, until there was one left. Two-toned hair, red eyes, and pale skin. _

_The boy of eight years age was crouching on the ground, his hands on his arms, all skin bare. Suddenly, visions of corpses began to flash through the darkness, making the boy feel colder, more lonely, scared. It only got worse._

_Now, the boy was being hit, kicked, and knocked around like a rag doll; bruises, and scars coming from all angles. Pain was surging through the boy's body as it began to bleed out. _

_The boy began to age again, the darkness cloaking around him, strangling him. The boy looked eleven, now; half alive, body limp, breathing as much air as he could get._

_Above, the boy saw a gray haired man, and red haired woman, hanging from chains, bodies limp, wounds postmortem; dead! The boy stared at them, and began to tear up as maniacal echoed through the killing blackness.

* * *

_Kai sat up, eyes wide, nearly screaming at the images that passed through his mind. He looked horrified; so much, people would say he looked like a corpse. He was shaking violently, feeling the cold sweat run down his face.

Kai got out of the bed, and went into the bathroom. He turned the sink facets on, and began to drench his face with the warm water. He turned it off, and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt like crap, but because his skin was naturally pale, Gibbs and Jenny, he figured, wouldn't notice.

Feeling calm, he looked at the clock: 4:59 am. Kai knew that being part of a federal organization, they naturally got up early. With this is mind, Kai went down the stairs, and into the kitchen, scanning the fridge.

--

About forty-five minutes, the alarm clock in both Jenny's, and Gibbs' room began to beep. Naturally, Gibbs hit the snooze button, then turned it off. The two got out of bed, and went downstairs.

About halfway down, the two could smell something: home fries. They went into the dining room, and saw that the table was already set, and that there was already breakfast. Kai was facing away from them, serving home fries on three plates, then placing it on a pot holder, the spoon aside, and the lid on top of it.

"Um..." Kai turned around, hearing Jenny's voice.

"Uh, morning." Kai started, neutrality forcing it's way back in.

The two stared at him. "What's that?" Gibbs finally asked.

"Breakfast. I hope you don't mind, but I was up earlier, so I thought I could do something nice." Kai replied. Of course, what Kai had answered was only half true. He was up early, he did make breakfast, but the only reason he did was because it was a way to calm himself, quickly.

"That was sweet of you Kai. Thank you!" Jenny said, acting like she bought the whole thing. Gibbs just threw on a smile. Kai nodded, and sat down, the other two following the same motion.

It was the first time the table was that cluttered. Last big breakfast they had was the last day at the hotel, during their honey moon. "This is good!" Gibbs complimented, eating more of the scrambled eggs.

Kai nodded in acknowledgment. "Kai, when exactly did you get up?" Jenny questioned.

"About forty-five minutes ago, little before that." Kai answered, eating some of the home fries he made.

"Why were you up that early?" Gibbs asked.

"I naturally wake up at that time." Kai answered.

They finished their breakfast. Kai was collecting the plates, but the two stopped him. "You stayed up, and made us breakfast, we clean it!" Gibbs simply told him.

"Not much left to clean." Kai informed him. Gibbs simply nodded, and let the boy wander to a couch.

The two collected the plates, and began washing, rinsing, loading, and drying. "What is it?" Gibbs asked Jenny.

"He seems paler than usual. His skin might be that way, naturally, but I know it wasn't sheet white. There's something bothering him." Jenny informed him.

"Why make breakfast, then?" He asked.

"He's avoiding the subject! Besides, he seemed more-"

"Calm than expected?" Gibbs pointed out.

"Calming down. A good reason, but I never thought cooking could do that." Jenny proclaimed.

"First time for everything!" Gibbs exclaimed. The two finished up, and sat down on the couch, next to Kai, who was waiting patiently. "So, Kai! What's your degree in?" Gibbs asked.

"Degrees, actually." Kai answered, looking at him through the corner of his eye. "Federal law, English literature, sketch art, Language courses, and forensic science." Kai answered.

Gibbs, and Jenny knew four out of the five degrees could easily be used in a court case, interrogation, and investigating. It explains one reason Kai might have been unphased by the two. "Why those degrees?" Gibbs asked.

Kai shrugged. "Wanted to." He simply answered.

Gibbs could see that it was only half a lie, but let it pass. "How did you learn to cook?" Jenny asked.

Kai sighed. "My parents were multi-billionaires, and the chefs showed me, and as the years went on, I was able to cook for myself." Kai explained. The two just nodded at the remark.

The rest of the day continued with all sorts of questions, personal ones left unanswered, like: "Where's your family," or "What happened to your parents?" These questions muted Kai, and had kept him that way.

When time came to be after ten at night, Kai headed upstairs, to change. When the two saw his light turn off, they sat down, in the living room. "There's definitely a hidden past, one that troubles him." Jenny stated.

Gibbs nodded. "All we can do, is watch, until we know when he'll talk to us."

* * *

bare with me, here. idk how well i did, but i was starting this to lead to something next chapter. wish me luck!


	6. upholding fear

"Chapter Six;  
Upholding Fear"

Kai was tossing, and turning within his bed, then sat up, rigidly. He looked the same way he did the first time, since the first night. Only three days had past since the first nightmare, and it was still haunting him.

So, as expected, Kai went downstairs, holding his head up, and trying to calm himself, once more.

--

Gibbs and Jenny were up earlier, this time, and saw Kai stumble his way downstairs, his shocked face only making one observation as to why he woke up. "Nightmares." Jenny stated.

"Yeah." Gibbs whispered, making sure Kai couldn't hear their conversation.

"What could be in his past that's tormenting him, so much?" Jenny asked, turning her head to Gibbs, a little worried for Kai's sake.

"Don't know. One thing's for sure, it scares him half to death, meaning it must have been stuck there for awhile." Jenny nodded at this.

--

Kai had heard the second alarm go off, up in his new parents' room. He had his face in a good book, that Gibbs had gotten, but, apparently, hasn't read in years. It was a fictional history novel titled: "During Dessert Storm." Kai understood why Gibbs would have it, judging by the hair cut, he used to be a marine.

He heard the footsteps come downstairs, and head into the living room. "Good morning, Kai." Jenny said, smiling.

Kai looked up at them, the book still open in his hands. "Morning." He said, dully.

Seeing the neutral expression, Gibbs pitched in. "How'd ya sleep?" Gibbs asked.

Kai shrugged. "Okay, I guess." Lie.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

Kai nodded. "Why?" He asked.

"Oh, I thought I heard ya screaming this morning, wanted to know if everything was okay. Anything you wanted to talk about."

Kai's eyes widened, ever so slightly. He didn't realize that he was screaming through the night. This wasn't good. "I think you might have a bigger imagination, than I thought. I slept fine!" Another lie.

Gibbs shrugged. "Okay." He simply said. "What' cha want for breakfast?" He asked, standing up.

Kai shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He replied.

"Okay! I'll get breakfast started! Jen, ya mind waiting?" He asked, giving her a look that read; 'watch him.'

"I don't mind waiting, Jethro!" She told him, pecking his cheek. Kai felt like throwing up at the scene, but being mature, he let it slide, and continued to read the book he picked up as Gibbs went into the kitchen.

Jenny continued to observe Kai. The book was covering a good portion of his face, but she could still see his cheeks of the same frail shade of white. She was concerned, but knew she had to be patient.

Kai continued to read the story, the chapter was getting interesting. "As the gunshot loomed over the arid ground, my men were brought down into the whims of the sandy Earth, unable to continue any further. We rush through the dusty battle, as quick as our guns could handle, but with many wounded, there were barely any left to carry the men back. Finally, they shot Merrick." Kai was mouthing the lines from the story. An interesting read, yet he almost didn't notice Jenny leering at him. Almost.

"Is there a reason you're watching me, Mrs. Gibbs?" He asked, putting the book down, revealing his features.

Kai was still pale from the nightmare; his cheeks were white, like fresh snow during winter, and his slightly surprised eyes had calmed. She could tell that Kai was nervous; this came whenever a question came with him rubbing his neck, as if checking for sweat.

"Just a little concerned." She answered, walking over to him, and sitting down. She put one of her hands on one of the hands Kai used to hold the book. "Are you sure there's nothing going on? You can tell us!" She told him.

This only told Kai that they noticed long before the morning they currently were spending together. "I'm fine! You don't need to worry about anything." Kai tried to assure her, bringing the book back up. Jenny sighed, knowing there wasn't a point in continuing to try.

Gibbs came in, finally, setting the coffee mug down, along with some mugs. "Breakfast." He told them. The two got up, and made their way to the table. As Gibbs came in with Kai's plate, he was going to ask what he wanted to drink, instead, he saw the boy pouring himself a small cup of coffee, himself, already two cups of it in front of the seats his parents were going to sit in. "Aren't you a little young to drink coffee?" Gibbs asked.

Kai shook his head. "Been drinking it for about a year, soon to be two." He answered. The two were surprised, giving him a look. Kai sighed. "It's hard for me to stay awake, when the kids aren't shouting, so I drink a cup, at the least, so I don't fall asleep on the supervisors." He told them.

The two let out a light chuckle, before Gibbs went back to serving. Kai was given a plate full of pancakes, already buttered, and drenched in syrup. Naturally, he waited for the other two to start eating, before eating some himself.

"Gibbs, when we get back we will have to continue talking about a case." Jenny told him, giving a play along grin. Kai, hearing this, could only find it interesting.

Gibbs nodded at Jenny. "The one with the chained Arabics found on the naval bases?" He questioned. Gibbs had heard Kai mutter 'lower the chains, and let me get them help,' on his way back to his room, from the bathroom.

He could see Kai's reaction. His face had paled more so, his eyes widened, and images of the dream came flashing through his mind. "That's the one!" Jenny answered.

"Postmortem wounds, shot dead, chained to the ceiling, gotta be some nut case." Gibbs commented. Kai had told them that he's seen plenty of things that most would be afraid of, and corpses was one of them.

Kai felt his stomach churn, and squeeze, as he swallowed another slice of the pancakes. "Excuse me." He said, quickly, putting down his things, and rushing for the nearest bathroom.

Gibbs, and Jenny rushed after him, but could go no further when they heard the door lock. They heard some gagging sounds, then the actual vomit landing in the toilet. "Kai!" Jenny waited. Gibbs was already picking the lock. "Kai, are you okay?" She called. No response.

Gibbs heard a click, then opened the door. They both saw Kai. He was breathless, his eyes were nearly completely shut, groans coming out so silently, they could barely hear it.

Jenny placed a hand on Kai's forehead; he seemed to be quite ill. She checked his pulse, and found it to be normal. "Gibbs." She breathed out, worried about the boy.

Gibbs could easily tell that Kai wasn't gonna get up anytime soon. He picked up the preteen in his arms, and brought him up the stairs, and into his bed. Jenny, soon came up with a moist cloth, and pressed it against Kai's forehead. The two stared down at the boy, again, as he muttered, again. "Help!" He begged.

Both parents hearing this, stayed by Kai's side, and waited until such time he woke up.

* * *

hope it isnt crappy. l8r guys! i'll update as soon as i can.


	7. revealing secrets

ok, here's the next chap! i hope u enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Seven;  
Revealing Secrets"

It had happened again. The same visions, the same blackness, the same torment, and the same evil laughter. Kai shot up, again, his horrified expression coming into play.

Kai felt a firm hand grab his arm, gently. He looked to his right, still frightened, and saw Jenny there, on his bed, stroking her hand against Kai's arm. "It's okay! You're alright." She told him.

Kai felt a little relieved. "Morning." He heard Gibbs say. He looked straight forward, and saw Gibbs, standing in the doorway. Kai was still catching his breath from the shocking sights he had to endure. "Should say afternoon." Gibbs stated.

Kai looked at the alarm clock, and saw it was 4:57 pm. His voice hadn't recovered from the shock, but he couldn't cloak it. "Wh-what happened?" He asked, shakily.

Gibbs walked up to him. "You ran to the bathroom, threw up, and knocked out against the rim of the tub. I carried you up here, and lied you back down on the bed. You're running a fever, and a stomach bug, to top it all off, you're having nightmares, that you keep refusing to tell us about." He replied, slightly annoyed with Kai's decisions.

No hiding anything now, if he was out for over five hours. Kai looked away. "Leave me alone, please! I don't want to talk about!" He told them.

"Kai, you can tell us, I've told you this! Why don't you try to understand that we're here?" She asked.

Kai turned to face her. "It's not that I'm avoiding." He said. The two stared at him.

"Then, what is it that you're avoiding?" Gibbs asked.

Kai's expression saddened. Silence. "It's the outcome, if I do tell you." Kai admitted. He breathed in some much needed air, trying to hold himself from completely breaking apart.

Gibbs, tapped Jenny on the shoulder, and left Kai's room. They went into the basement, and began their conversation. "Why did you stop me from doing something, Jethro?" She asked.

"The kid's scared! Not for his sake, but for our own. Only way to get him to calm down is to let him be, for a couple minutes." Gibbs told her.

"But still-"

"But nothing, Jen! We let him calm down, and we talk about it later. He doesn't know how to tell us about his problems, or ask for help. He's a loner! He's been on his own most of his life, how is he supposed to know how to interact with a family, or anyone else?" He asked.

Jenny knew the answer, and it's the simple fact that Kai just didn't know how. He once did, but for some reason, he lost the ability. "Fine! We'll talk to him later." They decided.

Gibbs, and Jenny went upstairs, and ordered dinner. They had Chinese, this time. No point in making something, since there were already so much of leftovers.

Once finished, Gibbs brought up some of the extra to Kai's room, hoping he got some rest. When he opened the door, he found Kai in the same position he was in about an hour before. Kai shot up when he heard the door open, seeing Gibbs there. "Brought ya some dinner." He told him, handing him a container, and chop sticks. "Chinese." He added.

"No thanks!" Kai muttered, lowering his head again.

Gibbs sat down on his bed. "You haven't eaten anything all day. You need to at least finish this." Gibbs told him.

Kai shook his head. "If it's all the same to you, I still feel queasy, from earlier. Thanks, but no thanks!" Kai told him.

Gibbs sighed. He knew that Kai was starving, but he hadn't gotten over what happened earlier. With this in mind, Gibbs put down the food on the nightstand, and hugged Kai.

Tensing up, Kai looked up at the man. "I understand that you've been on your own for so many years. A lot of people have been, but they can't do anything about the feeling until they tell someone, and for you, that's hard. Just tell me what's on your mind, and I'll listen. Jen, and I both will."

Not known to them, Jenny was standing in the doorway. Kai bit his lip, looking away from the man. "I-I...I can't." Kai said.

Gibbs knew full-well this had to get settled, and if there was anytime to do so, it was now. "Why can't you Kai? I don't bite, neither does Jen. We do want you as our son, but the only way we can help you is if you tell, we aren't mind readers. We can try-"

"Why do you keep insisting that, Gibbs? What I know is that you couldn't imagine what I've seen, and sure as hell, you never will!" Kai yelled, getting out of the bed, and heading for the window.

Gibbs paused. This seemed to be pushing interrogation, more than one of those 'father-son' talks. "Kai, I'm not trying to pick a fight, I just want to talk, why can't you trust us?!" Gibbs said, somewhat angry, nearly snapping.

"Because I know! I know what he'd do! Like what he did to them, to all those others! I know he'll do it again, to you! I just know that he'll-" Kai could take it no longer. He dropped down to his knees, and began to let so many tears fall, sobbing as he did so.

Gibbs, watching the boy's scene, came up to him, knelt in front of him, and pulled him into another hug. Kai was way out of it! He was sobbing as loud as he could be, the memories from years past shrouding his mind, and his fears becoming known.

Jenny had decided to make an appearance. She got to Kai's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy's face turned, rapidly, still scared out of his mind. Jenny was able to come into the hug, and she kissed the eleven year old's forehead. "Don't be afraid anymore, Kai! We're here, now." Jenny whispered to him.

Kai still couldn't pull himself together. He was trying to think of anything to calm his mind, but the images still haunted his mind, and wouldn't leave. He felt pathetic. He lowered his head, knowing his own defeat. "Okay." He whispered. The pair looked down at him. "I'll tell you!" He finally said to them.

This was going to be hard for him, but they knew that it would help later on. Gibbs, and Jenny released Kai, allowing him to wipe his eyes. When the tears had cleared enough for him to see through the blur, Kai stood up, and walked to the nightstand. He opened the drawer, and pulled out the picture he was looking at the first day he came. He walked back to them, and handed them the picture.

Gibbs took the photo, and looked at it with Jenny. In the picture was a couple and young boy. They figured this to be his family.

The woman had long, silver hair, curled up, and going down to her waist. The woman's eyes were purple, and her skin was pale.

The man had short, navy blue hair, that went down his neck, somewhat. His body was well-toned like Kai's. He had brighter skin, but the man's eyes came out as blood red.

The boy was being held by the man, and sitting on the shoulder; exact to Kai's characteristics. Two-toned hair, red eyes, pale skin, it matched him. One thing was different, however. The boy was smiling, warmly, laughing even, within the photograph.

They looked at Kai. "That's my parents, or they were. He killed them, and so many others. I can't even tell you how many times, to this day, I was forced to clean up his work, and how much torment would come, if I said no. He wouldn't have it! H-he made me-" Kai had just let out fresh tears, once again, unable to speak anymore of it.

He found himself in the couple's arms, once again. They set Kai on the bed; Jenny holding his hands, now, and Gibbs stroking his back, gently. They both knew that Kai wasn't ready for everything, but they wanted him to know that they were there. "It's okay! We're right here! You can tell us when you're ready, Kai." Jenny told him.

Kai was near sobbing, yet again. "I just don't want to see you like them. Like all those others." He admitted. Both Gibbs, and Jenny knew that it would have an affect on him, but they knew full well that they couldn't get rid of the fear, just help it.

"It's okay, Kai! We understand!" Jenny said, embracing Kai. Kai was able to start wiping his eyes.

Gibbs grabbed the food, once again, and opened the container, and got the chopsticks out. "Here!" He said. Kai looked at the container, then looked at Gibbs. "It helps! Besides, you're not fooling anybody."

Kai gave the container another look, then Gibbs. He, finally, grabbed the objects, and waited for Gibbs to let go. Once done, he began to eat, his mind slightly distracted. The tears were still making their way out, but Kai felt a little better.

Later on, Kai was in the shower, and had gone to bed, early; he didn't feel like facing anything else, but he slept a little better than usual, since the lied still.

Now, Gibbs, and Jenny were downstairs, at the table, drinking some whiskey. "I never would have thought it was this tormenting for him." Jenny admitted.

"Yeah, no one can!" Gibbs commented, taking a sip. "He had friends, probably came together to endure the struggle." Gibbs said.

"Probably were given similar treatment." Jenny added. Gibbs nodded. "Who would do this?" Jenny asked him.

Gibbs lowered his flask. "Whoever it was taking care of him, before us." Gibbs answered. Jenny was beginning to scowl, ready to attack whoever it was. "Don't worry, Jen! We'll get him!"

There was a short pause before Jenny returned Gibbs' look. "Damn right!" She told him, calmly. They finished their drinks, then went to their bedroom, talking over what they'd do about their new problem, and how to handle Kai, since he didn't have school, anymore.

* * *

hope u liked it! if yer asking, no, there won't b any event related to Kai's past in this story, besides his dreams, and if u ask, the only reply u'll get is tht u will know when the story ends.

Atto shato!

-K-sama


	8. parental bounds

ok, guys! here we r, chapter eight. i hope u enjoy! So, let's get started.

* * *

"Chapter Eight;  
Parental Bounds"

* * *

_Right there, a man had struck him, kicked him, and was about ready to kill him within the bleating darkness. Now, three flashes are seen, and the man attacking him fell dead, then disappeared._

_He looked up to see two figures run up to him, kneeling by his side. The two he saw were Jenny, and Gibbs, lifting him up, Gibbs holding him in his arms. "Don't worry! Everything will be okay! We won't let them hurt you, like before, we promise." Said the man, embracing him with his wife._

_"We'll make sure this doesn't happen! You don't need to worry anymore!" Jenny said. He smiled, the darkness beginning to dissipate._

* * *

Kai opened his eyes, a smile on his face. He never felt so light; there was always a weight that brought him down, but now, he felt as if he could relax.

He remembered how it started, and couldn't believe how stupid he was for ignoring it. Still, Kai felt that the work had not yet been completed; they had proven to him that they were the parents he needed, but now, he wanted to be the son they wanted.

Kai looked at the clock, and saw that it was only just past midnight, but, yet again, he heard silence, meaning Gibbs was taking a break from the boat, probably talking to Jenny, in their room.

Kai got up from the bed, and began to walk over to where they were at, hoping they were still awake.

With Gibbs, and Jenny, they were still wide awake. "So, we'll just bring him to work with us?" Jenny questioned.

"Until this murderer is caught, Kai won't be able to relax, alone, in public. We have to make sure that he's safe from whoever ruined his childhood." Gibbs explained.

Jenny knew he was right. If the same person was after him, he was going to be in a shit load of trouble if the case may be that he's alone, and away from anyone who could help him.

All so suddenly, a knock came at the door. They already knew who it was, and was ready to face anything that might come out of it,...in a negative way. "Come in, Kai!" Jenny called.

The door opened, slowly. Kai had walked in, neutrality holding its place, and his face at its regular tone. "Hi!" He started, shutting the door; he had no idea what else to do.

"Hi!" Gibbs said. "What is it?" Kai lowered his head, and put one hand on its opposite's arm, wondering what to say. "You can tell us!" He added, in the same tone calm tone.

There was a short pause, before Kai lifted his head, slightly. "I know!" He said, avoiding his eyes. Kai let out a deep sigh. Being social was one thing, being open was another. "I know that you two are probably going to try, and catch him, if such time he shows his face, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to help, fully." He stated, trying his best to form more words to speak.

"We know!" Gibbs said with a nod.

"But, you letting me stay, wanting me here, makes me feel more relaxed, and I just wanted to say..." Kai barely said these two words, so, he cleared his throat before looking up at them with a somewhat saddening face. "thank you!"

The two parents were surprised, but seeing the boy trying to talk to them was progress, still. "There's no need to thank us, Kai! You're our son, now! We will be ready to help you with your problems. You just need to tell us, and we'll help to the best of our ability." Jenny assured him.

With a nod, Kai continued. "Still, I do worry about what might happen; what he'd do just to get me back to working for him! I wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to you! I don't want to see you both hurt." He claimed, lowering his head.

Kai felt Gibbs' hand on his shoulder, the direct him more towards Jenny. It was understandable! They knew that the bigger reason he wasn't talking was because he feared more for them, than he. He stopped a couple feet away. "It's okay! We won't it happen again, Kai, we promise!" Jenny told him.

Kai looked up at Gibbs, and got a confirming nod. "If he does come back, we'll be ready!" Gibbs told him.

Kai smiled. "Get some sleep, okay?" Jenny asked. Kai nodded. Kai walked up to her. "Goodnight, Kai!" She said.

Kai, surprisingly enough, embraced the woman. Jenny, slightly startled at first, but returned the boy's gentle hug; they never thought this would happen so soon. "Night Mom!" Kai whispered to her. This surprised Jenny, the most.

Kai released her, and came up to Gibbs, who had squatted down to Kai's level. As expected, Kai hugged Gibbs, who returned his embrace, rubbing the young boy's back a couple times. "G'night." Gibbs simply said.

Kai loosened his embrace. "Goodnight Dad!" He said. With that, Kai released Gibbs, and left the room.

Jenny turned to Gibbs, obviously surprised. "He just called us Mom and Dad. What caused him to do that?" She questioned.

Gibbs returned her look, sitting next to his wife, and folding his hands, silently. Finally Gibbs spoke. "It's not out of the idea we're his protection. He finally believes us to be his family now, Jen; something he hasn't had in years! He understands what was going on, and is trying to be something he hasn't felt like in awhile. A boy, with his parents." Gibbs responded.

Jenny put a hand over her mouth. "So, he's accepting us, now?" She asked. Gibbs nodded. Jenny smiled, warmly at the thought. Kai didn't think of them strangers anymore, he thought of them to be his parents. "Thank God! I was getting really worried about if he'd ever cope to us. Like us, even." She admitted.

"I think he likes us more than anybody else who wanted him, besides his real parents." Gibbs told her.

Jenny smiled at him, pecking his cheek. "So it seems!" She said. Gibbs smiled. "Goodnight, Jethro!" She said, turning off the light, and getting under the covers.

Gibbs followed the motion. "Night, Jenny!" They went to sleep, all feeling a little relieved.

* * *

thx to all the people who hav read, so far! this story will b ending soon, so i hoped u enjoyed reading for the foremost part. this is not the last chap, but 1 of them. Cya l8r!

K-sama


	9. where to go from here

"Chapter Nine;  
Where to Go from Here"

Ten days past the incident of acceptance, Kai, and his two parents were sitting at the dining room table, eating pizza for dinner. They weren't picky, so they got a couple boxes, and chowed down on whatever kind they got. For drinks, the parents thought it would be better to get soda, instead of the usual alcohol, and did so.

Now, here they were, eating quietly. Kai took a sip of his gingerale, then looked across the table. "The two weeks are over." He started, waiting for the adults' attention. "What are we gonna do? I know you two have to head back to work tomorrow." He stated.

He was right! The next day was Monday, and they didn't particularly explain to Kai the plans they made, especially since they couldn't enroll him in school. Gibbs just looked at Kai. "We can't keep ya home, alone, and we can't put you in school." He started.

Jenny was looking at the boy with the same look on her face. "So, we decided, until we could find a different solution, you would come to work, with us." She finished.

Kai raised a brow. True, he was interested in seeing the NCIS headquarters, but was concerned about the coworkers they had. "There some people I should know about?" Kai asked.

They chuckled. Kai's neutral act, now, to the three, was just funny, and Kai enjoyed seeing them smile. "You mean our partners?" Gibbs asked. Kai nodded. "Well, there's the ME, Dr. Donald Mallard. He's a Scottish man, and he's very bright. He tells too many stories, though; too long. Known him for over ten years." Gibbs started, sipping down some cream soda.

"We call him Ducky." Jenny added. Kai smiled. "There's Abby, the forensic scientist. She's a goth, and a christian, like yourself. She loves Caf Pows, she's very eccentric, and hyper. In a technical term, science is her life, and she always listens to music that can keep you awake." Kai let out a chuckle. "Jethro is also very protective of her, and Ducky, so be nice!" She added.

Kai nodded. "I will." He said, before letting them continue.

"There's my senior field agent, also the one you'd consider the most annoying, Anthony Dinozzo. He's a player, watches too many movies, and can even remember most of them. He used to be a detective for the Baltimore PD, but transferred to NCIS years ago. You'll know who he is, because he'll be the guy I hit on the back of the head first." Gibbs said.

Kai was trying to fight laughing, again. "I won't forget Ziva Davide. She was from the Mossad, but she became a legal citizen about a year ago, and became an official agent shortly after. She's Israeli, and Jewish, for that matter. She's a trained assassin, and is very clever. Like you, she knows several different languages, but she's having trouble learning slang. She's also a big book reader." Jenny said.

"Yeah, you'd like her." Gibbs stated. Kai chuckled. "There's my junior field agent, Timothy McGee. He's a major computer geek, and most of his time is spent on it. If he's not busy on the computer doing something, he's either in the field, or at home, typing up his book." Gibbs said.

"He writes?" Kai questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Deep Six," by Tohm E. Gemcity. Rearrange the letters, you get Tim's name." Gibbs told.

Alias. Kai nodded, understanding the concept. "Ducky does have an assistant, Jimmy Palmer, but we don't really know what to tell you, because we barely know that much. He does enjoy listening to Ducky's stories, though." Jenny said. Kai nodded, once again.

"So, you're just going to take me into this building, and I get to meet six people, who don't even know what you've been doing for the past couple weeks, or that I exist?" Kai asked.

They looked at each other, then back at him. "Basically, yes!" Jenny answered.

Kai shook his head. "I'll ask, how do you think they'll react to seeing me, and hearing I'm your son?" He asked.

The two chuckled asked. "They'll be pretty surprised." Gibbs answered.

Kai sighed. "It should be an interesting day, tomorrow." He commented. The parents chuckled again.

The rest of the evening was spent in the basement. Of course, Kai had a bit of questions concerning the group, which Gibbs answered. As he continued to sand the wood with his new father. "You should get some sleep! We're leaving early, tomorrow." Gibbs told him.

One final question came to mind, though. "Alright, but may I ask..." Gibbs, and Jenny looked at him. "what's supposed to happen if you have a case, and I'm there with you?" He asked.

They knew that Kai was used to seeing corpses merely because he saw them through his own childhood. Gibbs just looked straight at him. "You'll either go down to Abby's lab, or come with us, and observe." Gibbs answered. With a nod from Kai, he headed upstairs.

The next morning, the three got up, and ready around 5:30. They ate a good breakfast, and when it came time to leave, Kai grabbed a bag that had some of his things to entertain himself. They got into the car, and left off towards NCIS.

Kai wasn't thinking about the agents, or the building itself, but the two taking him there. He smiled at the thought. These two weren't strangers, or some close friends, no. They were his parents. For once in his life, Kai felt as if he finally found it; a real family, and a real home.

* * *

final chap. i may b adding an epilogue, though. wish me luck! K-sama


	10. epilogue

just read if ya want some background info. on the next 1.

* * *

"Epilogue"

"C'mon kid! Bring it on!" Dinozzo challenged Kai in the gym. The eleven year old sighed. He's seen plenty of idiots, but this one took the cake, for sure!

Kai leered at the older man, halfway to nearly showing a facial expression, and for most reasons, the wasn't good. Kai, and Dinozzo were only in this mess because of the incident from surveillance detail, and Gibbs wanted Kai's guard up more, so he sent him to the gym, and wouldn't let him leave until he beat one of the agents. "I'll give you what you want, but on a wager. If you win, I do whatever you say for a whole week,..."

"Aw, sweet! My own little monkey for a whole week!" Dinozzo pledged out.

"but!" Kai said. Everyone's heads turned back to Kai. "If it so happens that I beat you, Anthony Dinozzo, you can't treat me any lower then you treat my mom and dad." Kai stated. He was getting tired of the remarks Tony was giving him, so, he was gonna make sure it would end.

Dinozzo chuckled. "If I win, you become my slave for a week, but if I win, I have to treat you as if you actually were my boss?" Tony questioned. Kai nodded, a smirk on his face.

Ziva, McGee, and Abby, currently watching this, turned to each other. Ziva let out a light chuckle when she saw Kai's smirk. "What?" Abby asked.

"He had this part planned. This should be interesting!" Ziva commented.

Abby, and McGee turned towards each other, before moving, and getting a better view of the mat. Once done, McGee got out his cell, and Abby got out her camera, patient for the battle to begin.

--

If anything, Gibbs was pissed with the secretary; she wasn't helping them at any, and her criticism every time she called. Now, of course, each time, Kai had noticed his father's blood boil.

Quickly, Kai grabbed a headset, similar to what his father had, and started his walk up front, away from the other agents. "You can't-" He ignored Dinozzo, and continued his walk forward.

"If anything, Special Agent Gibbs, you should know-" She paused, staring at the red-eyed boy. Gibbs, noticing her stare, looked at Kai. He was giving her his very famous fiery glare; most of the time it was ice cold. "May I help you..."

"Kai Hiwatari, and yes you can!" He spat at her. She was staring at this boy, now. "If there's anything you should be informed about, it's that there's a kid, who wants his Dad to be okay, and is freaked out because of the body he found. Bottom line being, we can't get the description unless he calms down, and each time you call, you stop us from doing just that!" Kai said.

The secretary was getting into a more comfortable position, before leering down at him. "Young man, are you part of this investigation?" She asked, giving him an annoyed look.

Kai smirked at this. "You could say that, merely because I'm trying to calm him down, and coming in here, constantly, is pissing me, and my dad off, Ma'am."

She smirked. "And just where is Agent Hiwatari?" She asked. Kai pointed to Gibbs, who was a couple wise cracks away from laughing with the boy. The secretary looked more than surprised.

--

Kai was leaning against a wall, the 45 pointed at him. "You don't have to do this, we can help you! You just need to put the weapon down." He informed the person across from him.

All he received was a smirk. "Too late!" He said, preparing to fire, keeping the gun on Kai. "Goodbye, Kai! It was nice to meet you!" The person said, hand on the trigger.

*To Be Continued in Family Debut*

* * *

man this is gonna take a bit. it may b awhile before i start it. l8r guys!


End file.
